


Lovedrunk

by dark_purple_nobody



Category: BTOB, K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, bbyucouple, han river, joy loves wine, sungjae is a cutie, sungjoy, they're both just a little bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_purple_nobody/pseuds/dark_purple_nobody
Summary: Sungjae and Joy meet again over glasses of wine and loud fireworks.





	1. Part 1

So, it turned out that their Fitz commercial got some pretty good results. The beer’s sales increased quite a bit, and the response their CF got was exciting.

The public just loved to see Sungjae and Joy back together.

They became notable ambassadors for the company. Even a year after the commercial campaign died down, they still got invited to this fancy event for Lotte Liquor’s anniversary, a VIP party on a yacht in Han River. Looking around, Sungjae was relieved that he followed his stylist’s advice to wear a suit, or else he would’ve been seriously underdressed with the plain clothes he’d been planning to put on.

To be quite honest, he wasn’t actually thrilled to be there, and would kind of rather be doing anything else. Fancy parties weren’t really his thing, and without his members or managers around, he felt misplaced.

“It’s not just a party,” his manager had said, “it’s work. You were one of their successful ambassador models. There’ll be photographers there, and they’ll take pictures of you and post them on every social media possible. It’s good publicity for them, good publicity for you…”

He hadn’t lied. There really were a couple of photographers, capturing his pictures as soon as he walked into the deck of the yacht.

Sungjae was quickly pulled into a group of men who felt the need to include him, who he soon learned were some of the company’s elite publicists. They were a little older than Sungjae and talked about market strategies and company policies he didn’t understand and laughed loudly about things he couldn’t relate to.

Sungjae was in the middle of making up an escape plan when a storm of camera flashes came up in front of them, distracting the group.

She had just walked into the cruiser, smiling to the cameras with a charming smile, navigating their cliques with her head held high, with the aura of an idol.

Sooyoung was wearing a simple sleeveless rosy dress, that reached below her knees and contrasted perfectly with her reddish lips.

She looked like a model, or an angel, or the devil in disguise.

Sungjae diverted his eyes, trying to look anywhere else. He could feel the atmosphere shift, people’s attention being drawn to where she stood, the gaze of the men around him on her. Sungjae gulped, uncomfortable, squeezing his own hand tightly.

“She’s a real gem, huh?” He heard one of the men say. His tone was respectful, but Sungjae could notice a hint of greed in his voice. “Definitely a _great asset_ to the company.”

One of the younger ones in the group, though, was less subtle.

“There’s something… arousing about her. She’s as good as it gets.” He smiled, a lewd smile that made Sungjae’s stomach turn. “Don’t wait for me, boys, I plan to be a bit _occupied_ in the next few hours_, if you know what I mean_.”

The other men laughed, and Sungjae had to hold himself from punching all of them right in the face. The gross guy quickly made a beeline to where Joy stood. Sungjae stepped back from the group, standing where he could see what was going on without bringing up any suspicion. He watched silently as she listened to him with a polite smile, fidgeting with the strap of her purse. The guy stayed there, trying to force a conversation.

Sungjae could already feel his blood boil.

The man was now leaning on the handrail of the cruiser, his body turned completely towards her, getting too close to her personal space. Sungjae just had to take a look at her raised brows and defensive posture to see she was visibly uncomfortable.

_That’s it. I’m done._

He strolled strong-mindedly to where they were, moving across the deck as fast as he could and grabbing two cans of Fitz beer that were on a display table on the way. Sungjae was a second away from stopping the guy right there when he paused with the sound of Sooyoung’s voice, categorical and sharp as a knife.

“I think you should move along so I can pretend you didn’t just _try to harass me_, and we can keep this an uneventful night until this yacht gets back on land, unless” She paused, a fierce look on her eyes, as she lowered her voice “you would prefer if I told your supervisor what you just said to me. I guess you want to keep your job, right?”

He could only watch, speechless, as the man strutted away with embarrassment. It was only then that her eyes shifted to Sungjae, and he saw the surprise in them when she noticed him, before she quickly hid it with a held back expression.

Joy looked straight at his hands and seemed to understand his intention, which actually had been just a pretext to save her – although she obviously didn’t need any saving.

“Hey.” Was all that he managed to get out.

“Hi.” She took one of the cans from him, standing closer, “Smile.”

They turned to one of the photographers close to them, showcasing the Fitz beer. Sungjae could notice by the way the man reacted, like he had just captured the photo of the year, that he would soon be seeing their own faces online.

Sungjae thanked him, taking the beer back from her hands and putting it where he found them. She seemed to feel more comfortable then, with fewer people around. She sighed, her shoulders dropping like she was finally able to let her guard down.

Sungjae didn’t quite know what to do, and Joy didn’t let it show whether she wanted him to leave or not, simply turning around to look at the moonlit river and enjoy the soft night breeze.

Sungjae decided to stay beside her. He was mesmerized by the woman she’d become. Sooyoung had so many different sides that, every time he met her, it was never the same.

When they filmed WGM, she was this fresh, enthusiastic girl with a pretty smile and as warm as the sun. Years later, long after they were pulled apart, when they met on the set of Sugarman 2, she was sweet and courteous, but untouchable, a focused and professional host. When they met again to shoot the CF for Fitz, she came in the set with the brightest, most beautiful smile he had ever seen, telling him that she was excited to work together again, and asked him to take good care of her, as he stood there, puzzled and a bit embarrassed.

This time around she seemed distant again, as if she could disappear at the blink of an eye. Now that they were next to each other, Sungjae could see that her shoulders and naked back were covered only by her hair, and he felt an urgency to shield her, hide her from any prying eye. Sungjae was already taking off his suit when she stopped him, resting a hand on his arm just for a second before taking it back.

“Don’t.” She explained, looking around. “There’ll be too much repercussion if they get a photo of me in your clothes.”

Sungjae understood what she meant, but the way she said it created a different image in his head, with messed up bedsheets and one of his dress shirts hugging her slim frame. He tried to shake those thoughts away, embarrassed by his own indecent imagination, and quickly put his suit back on. He coughed, trying to change the subject.

“Did you come here alone?”

“One of my managers was supposed to come, but something came up.” She cleared her throat, looking away from his concerned gaze. “And, well, I can take care of myself.”

The awkward mood was interrupted, as they were called to enter the salon of the yacht, where dinner would be served. They entered together, in a stagnant silence, searching for their table. Their seats were assigned side by side, in the same table of some familiar faces.

The creative director of the company, who managed the production of their CF – a playful middle-aged man –, and the skilled assistant director – a quiet young woman who had also worked with them – were already seated when Sungjae and Joy arrived. The director received them with an excited greeting, holding out his chubby hands as Sungjae pulled out the chair for Joy to sit. More people arrived soon after, other ambassadors for the company, mostly famous models or actors.

They all greeted each other embarrassedly, and none of them really knew how to fill the silence. The uncomfortable mood didn’t last long though, as the Executive Director of Lotte Liquor soon stood up to give the speech of the night, followed shortly by the serving of the diner and _especially _of the drinks.

A party of a liquor brand wouldn’t spare on the alcohol, and the timid guests found a convenient ice breaker on all the _soju_, beer, wine and champagne that were being abundantly served. The photographers weren’t around anymore, and the party went from a formal promotional event to a warmer, liquored up gathering.

Sungjae took a glass of beer from the waiter for himself, and a glass of red wine, which he put down in front of Joy, without saying anything. She seemed surprised by his action, but didn’t question it, picking up the glass, clinking it with his beer and taking a sip of the dark-colored alcohol. She seemed to like it, letting out a delighted hum that made him smile.

A drinking game started before any of them could realize or protest. Whoever lost had to do a dare that the others would come up with or take two shots of _soju_. A female model lost the first round, and she chose to take the shots instead of embarrassing herself. The assistant director was the next one to lose, and her dare was to give the director food in his mouth, but politely declined it saying that it would be harassment in the workplace (although she didn’t take the shots either, but nobody questioned it).

Sungjae could sense Sooyoung was already getting a bit tipsy when she accepted the dare to do some _aegyo_ in front of everyone and performed her cutie act without getting even the least embarrassed. He made sure she was drinking water and eating too.

When it came to his time to lose, the director let out a huge grin, with a dare already planned out.

“Take a love shot,” he said, “with Joy_-ssi_.”

The table burst in excited oohs. Sungjae was already preparing himself to take his two coward shots, raising the first glass of _soju_, when the heat of her hand went through the fabric of his suit and reached his skin. He turned his eyes to her, taken aback, as she held a firm grip on his shoulder, letting go only after taking her own glass and intertwining their arms.

Sooyoung took one last look at him, with her dark undecipherable eyes, and drank everything in one gulp. Her face was near his, too near – he could feel her hair brushing on him and the tempting sweet scent of her perfume. Sungjae closed his eyes and drank up, feeling the burning liquid on his throat, the reaction of the table being deafened by the loud pulse of his own heartbeat.

_It’s gonna be a long night._


	2. Part 2

Sooyoung didn’t say anything about the love shot thing, which made him glad, because Sungjae wanted to let it go more than anything else. The night was passing by in a persistent pace, and the games continued. Sungjae was having more fun than he expected, but he noticed the girl next to him was getting quieter and quieter, until the moment she stood up, excusing herself to get some fresh air.

_The idea of some peace and quiet doesn’t seem so bad_, Sungjae thought, grabbing two glasses of wine on his way out of the salon. _And no, it has nothing to do with the fact that she’s out there._

He found her back on the deck, with both elbows leaning on the handrail. The soft breeze made her dress sway. Sungjae almost had to push himself forward – he couldn’t stare at her the whole night, after all – and walked to her. Sooyoung turned to him, accepting the glass he offered with a nod. He spoke, in a low voice:

“So, it’s been a while. How have you been?”

Just as he watched, it was like a million different emotions passed by her eyes in the span of a second. She stayed silent, and Sungjae could see that she was trying to figure out what was the proper answer to his question.

“Want to talk about it?”

She inhaled slowly, deeply, swaying the glass in her fingers.

“I don’t know… a lot on my mind, maybe? I guess It’s been a long day.”

He watched as the walls inside of her raised and tumbled down. She would let him see the raw honesty in her far away gaze, but couldn’t tell him what was troubling her. It could be only one of his delusions, but Sungjae felt like he understood, even if she didn’t say anything.

For people like them… it wasn’t always easy. They were fearless kids once, but now they feared things they couldn’t see. The future was scary, and sometimes the past was too.

She moved on with the subject.

“But what about you?”

“Well, it’s been a long day too.”

They turned to each other, meeting eyes through the intimately familiar atmosphere between them.

“Things have changed a lot since we met, right?”

He nodded in agreement, as they took another sip of their drinks.

“How do you know I like wine, by the way?”

“I just do.”, he shrugged.

She studied him from head to toe, with a teasing smile and an incredulous look.

“_Oppa_, is it possible that you are my fan?”

That made him laugh – he just had to admit he’d been busted.

“Oh, you know I am. _Booyah_!”

She laughed as he raised his arms, copying the choreography of Red Velvet’s debut. He stopped, satisfied.

Her laugh was still one of the most heart-warming sounds he’d ever heard.

“It feels good to be able to drink like this with you.” She commented. “I can talk to you comfortably now.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that… things between us are kind of blurry, don’t you think?”

He still didn’t understand what Joy was trying to say, and she paused, trying to think of a way to explain it.

“Well, we’ve simultaneously been co-workers _and_ husband and wife, then strangers, then colleagues, then back to co-workers again. We know each other’s interests, likes and dislikes, fears and dreams, but anyone who saw us would say we’re just acquaintances. We were caught up in this love story that wasn’t real – but wasn’t exactly fake either.”

Sungjae just listened, taken aback, as she enumerated her reasons.

“Besides, this is the first proper conversation we’ve had in almost three years. You can’t tell me that’s not complicated.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” He pondered. “But still, I never stopped cheering for you. Every time I saw you on stage or TV, it made me proud. It’s true we didn’t keep in touch, but I was still always thinking about you…”

He stopped as soon as he realized what he’d just said. It slipped out, and Sungjae worried if it would scare her out. He studied her reaction from the corner of his eye, but she didn’t seem weirded out. She smiled secretly, as if she was holding it back, and a timid blush colored her cheeks.

_Maybe it’s just the effect of the alcohol_, Sungjae rationalized.

“You know, I never told you this, but I had a huge crush on you back then.”

That almost made him choke on his drink. She seemed unaffected, and continued speaking, as Sungjae tried to pull himself together.

I wasn’t like he had no idea about it; he kind of knew it, back then, that she must have been feeling something towards him, by the way she would touch his arm, or hug him, by the way she always tried to make him jealous.

But it felt different to hear her say that. Something about it felt much more honest than he could ever expect.

“I mean, it was kind of inevitable. I was so young, and they just threw me into this ‘now you’re married’ mess. You were sweet, too, and handsome, and a gentleman, so of course I would fall in love with you.”

Sungjae wondered if she knew exactly how much her words affected him. His heart beat uncontrollably in his chest, so rapid and intense that he could hear it in his ears. He couldn’t figure out what all of that meant. He couldn’t look her in the eye. Her voice was calm, though, as if she was just telling him an old story.

“I guess I’m lucky to have had such a great first love, even though it tore my heart apart. I don’t think I’ve ever recovered from it, too.”

Sungjae was inexplicably thirsty. His throat felt dry, and he didn’t know what to say anymore. There he was, next to her, so close he could almost touch her, and she was telling him all the things that he had always felt for her too. For so long he had wondered if he was the only one who thought their story had been left unfinished. For so long he had wondered what they had meant, and now he knew it had been the same for her too.

Sungjae could feel his mind loosening, his thoughts being freed effortlessly with the breath of alcohol from his mouth.

“At that time, I never really stopped to think about it, but being with you was addictive. Like the time we spent together could never end. And when it did end… it was like it never even happened. I was left with all these memories, but it didn’t make sense to share them with anyone else.” He muttered, taking a chance and looking deeply into her eyes, darker than the night sky above them. “_Shit_, I might even still have pictures of you on my phone.”

They remained like that, just looking at each other, for what felt like hours. Sungjae could only stand there, without saying or doing anything, just watching her, as if he was paralyzed.

A faint noise broke the stillness between them. Joy fumbled with her purse, taking her phone out and with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry, it’s my manager. I really have to take this.”

And she was gone just like that, leaving him to wonder what had just happened. Sungjae was swiftly pulled back to reality when the director came out, approaching him with a loopy smile and putting his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Sungjae_-ssi_, here you are! I think I might’ve drunk too much. But I still want to drink some more... Y’know, fireworks must be watched with a good bottle of champagne!”

“What? What fireworks?”

“They’re lighting some fireworks to celebrate. You know, Lotte Liquor’s Anniversary…? I think you’re the one who drank too much, Sungjae-_ssi_!”

The man started laughing, but Sungjae couldn’t care less about that. Different images of Joy popped up in his head, videos online in which she ran offstage because of some loud pyrotechnics.

_She’s afraid of fireworks. _

He dismissed the director as kindly as he could, and speeded up, looking around the deck for a trace of her. She couldn’t have gone very far, but she also wasn’t anywhere in sight.

A loud boom signaled him that the fireworks had started. Sungjae hurried. He didn’t know if she would even be affected by that or not, didn’t know how far her fear went, but he also didn’t want to risk it.

He had reached the far back of the yacht and was almost turning back when the pastel pink of her dress caught his eye. She was crouching on the stairs that led to a second floor, hiding her face, with her hands blocking her ears. Her eyes were closed, and she only noticed him when he laid his hands on her shaking shoulders.

“Come with me.”

He didn’t give her any time to respond, holding her up and taking her back to a corridor he had seen while he was looking for her. The sounds of the fireworks were still going loud, in repetitive blasts, as he tried to open the first door.

It was gladly unlocked, and he closed it back as soon as they both got inside. Sungjae couldn’t see much in the dark of the room, but he could sense that it was cramped and narrow, with piles of boxes in the corners – maybe a storage room. But that was the last of his priorities, with Joy shook and scared in front of him.

He could barely see her from where he stood, but the outline of her silhouette showed him she still had her palms on her ears. Sungjae raised his own hands before he could change his mind, with the courage and impulsivity the alcohol gave him.

She stood frozen as he approached her, in the slowest of paces, and took her hands from her face, squeezing them lightly and bringing them down.

“It’s okay, I’m here with you.” He whispered, letting go of the warmness of her tender palms. “The fireworks should stop anytime now. Can you still hear them from here?”

She nodded.

Sungjae wasn’t thinking anymore. He just wanted to help her calm down. He raised his hands again, placing them where hers had been, covering her ears gently. He could feel her soft hair with the tips of his fingers.

She looked up at him. They were closer now – even in the dark, Sungjae could see every detail of her face. The trace of her brows, the tip of her nose, the milky whiteness of her skin, her almond eyes staring so intently at his own, and her full, red, parted lips.

He stared at them, unable to take his eyes off. _She must’ve noticed_, he thought, trying to pull himself together, when she softly bit her bottom lip, and it was like he felt it in his bones.

The air around them felt heavy, hot, almost unbearable. Sungjae knew that he wasn’t on his right mind – but she was standing there, calmer now, and unwavering, and she hadn’t let go of him.

He whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder all of that would disappear.

“I… I just thought of something to... hmm… to distract you from the fireworks.”

“What is it?” She whispered too, never looking away from him.

Sungjae didn’t say anything. He slid his hand slowly from her ears, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, caressed her cheek with his thumb, holding her close, _closer_, till the space between them was almost none. He could feel her hands squeezing the fabric of his shirt, near his chest, near his heartbeat. She closed her eyes.

He closed his too.

The rest of the world disappeared as their lips touched, softly at first, innocent – then rougher, thirstier, breathtaking. Her palms relaxed on his torso, traveling to his shoulders, to the back of his neck, rustling his hair, giving him chills down his spine, making his body tremble. She responded to him like an old friend, or an old lover, and even at that moment she was so unmistakably _Joy_. She tasted like red wine, and it made him feel inebriated.

He took as much as he could from her. He traced her every line, from her slender neck to her shoulders, her strong arms, the curve of her waist, and his palms flattened at the touch of the bare skin of her back. He pulled her closer to him, entwining their bodies, every part of him in contact with her, and if felt so perfect that it made him think that they should never be apart.

They kissed like it was their first, and like it was their last. They kissed like they had been waiting years for it, and like they hadn’t waited at all.

They could regret it later, after the fireworks stopped and they had to leave. They could blame it on the alcohol, pretend it never happened. But that moment, right then, was theirs. At that moment, they belonged to each other.

And no one could ever take it away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this is it!  
If you liked this story and you think it is worth reading, feel free to leave kudos and comments!  
I’d also love to hear your thoughts, opinions and constructive criticism. I particularly liked to write it a lot, cause I was kind of feeling the need for a sungjoy story like this one, with an open ending in which everyone can imagine their own version of what happens later.   
I also can’t tell if it’s noticeable in this finished version, but I changed my mind a lot about how it would be. At first I was going for a sad fic for our bbyu couple, then I wanted to do it smutty, but in the end I guess they just decided for themselves and it came out like this <3  
And if this is your first time reading anything of mine, go check out my other stories!


End file.
